One Month's Realization - A Dan and Phil (Phan) Fanfiction
by ThatGirlGoogle
Summary: Dan had gone on holiday to Los Angeles for a month, leaving Phil alone in London. While they are away from each other, they realize they have feelings for each other. Now that Dan had arrived back, what would happen next? Read this Phanfiction to find out! (Get it, Phan-fiction? Yeah, I'm not funny.)


**This is a quick little fanfic I made about Dan and Phil. I used my story, Video Stars as a template (check it out) so yeah, I hope you enjoy it. And Catrin, this ones for you. Merry Christmas :)**

***Dan POV***

Finally, the train pulled into the busy station. I picked up my suitcase from the luggage rack and ran off the train. Once I was on the platform, I looked around for Phil. I was really looking forward to seeing him. After all, it had been a full month since we had last seen each other. As I looked through the crowds of people, I spotted a familiar looking person standing by the ticket office. _Phil! _Wheeling my suitcase behind me, I ran towards Phil, having a total disregard for the people around me.

***Phil POV***

I was looking around the station, minding my own business when I heard someone shouting 'Phil!' I looked around for where the voice was coming from and that's when I spotted Dan in the distance. 'Dan!' I shouted as I ran towards him.

We finally reached each other and flung our arms around each other. 'I missed you!' Mumbled Dan into my shoulder. 'Missed you too, Dan. Missed you too.' We released our grip of each other and gazed at each other for a while. That's when I remembered the welcome home gift I had got him. Out of the shopping bag I was holding, I pulled out a scarf which had a Totoro pattern on it and handed it to him. 'A welcome home present.' I said as Dan took it from me and wrapped it around his neck. He looked down at it and smiled. 'Oh my god, I love it! Thank you!' We both smiled at each other for a while, not saying anything to each other for a while. Now was the time to tell Dan how I felt. I looked at the ground and looked up again before saying 'Dan, being away from you for this month made me realise something.' Dan cleared his throat before adding 'Yeah, me too.' _Here goes nothing_ I thought. I took a deep breath. 'I realised how close I actually am to you and how much I actually care about you. I'm going to skip to the chase… I realised that… that I…' 'Have feeling for me?' Finished Dan as he gazed at me lovingly. I was surprised as to how he knew. 'Y…yeah. How did… how did you guess?'

***Dan POV***

I knew what Phil was trying to say. He was saying that he was in love with me and I was so happy that he was finally confessing. I had known for ages now, I knew he was hiding and so was I, really. So now was the time to let it all out. 'I know you like me Phil and the truth is… I like you as well.' Phil grew a shocked expression on his face. He looked absolutely awestruck. 'All this time… you've felt like this?' I asked. Phil looked at the ground. 'Yes, ever since we first met, ever since I first saw you. You're just so amazing and funny and handsome, I love everything about you. I love _you_, Dan. You're the only true match for me.' Confessed Phil with a total honesty in his voice. I placed my hand under Phil chin and lifted up his head so that he was looking at me. 'There's no need to be afraid, Phil because… well… I love you, too.' He smiled at me with that cute smile that always made my heart skip a beat. 'Really?' He stuttered as I nodded at him and put my arms around him yet again. As I pulled myself towards him, I whispered. 'I was afraid of losing you. But yeah, I love you, Phil Lester.'

***Phil POV***

I put my arms around Dan's waist. He pushed the hair out of my face and wrapped his warm, slender arms around me. I placed my hand on his neck and we leaned in closer to each other, our noses side by side. We were right up against each other and I could feel his small hands holding me tight.

We remained still for a while and just gazed into each other's eyes. Dan's entrancing brown were so beautiful, it was as if you could see the entire galaxy just by looking into them. 'Why didn't we think of this earlier?' I whispered as he gave me the cutest little smile I'd ever seen. 'I don't know but this moment is making all my dreams come true.' I giggled at Dan before gently pushing my forehead against his and, slowly, we moved our lips closer to each other. Then, I closed my eyes. We moved even closer and finally, our lips touched.

We shyly kissed each other for only a few seconds. It was… amazing. We paused for a second and gazed into each other's eyes once more for reassurance. We briefly giggled at each other and that's how I knew that we were both comfortable and completely head over heels with each other. I stopped gazing at Dan and closed my eyes again before we slowly began passionately kissing each other. Slowly, our bodies just melted together. I felt the spark I had felt when I met Dan grow into a burning flame of closeness and friendship, then into a fire of passion and love. It worked its way right down to my toes. I never wanted to let go of this feeling, I never wanted to let go of him. It was like the entire universe had just disappeared and all there was, was the two of us holding each other close. Finally, I had got what I had always dreamed of. I was with him and he was in love with me.

All this time Dan had felt the same way I had felt about him. I thought he was amazing, handsome and funny and he thought the same about me. This was love and I wondered how I had been so blind as not to see he feelings had for me.

We slowly pulled our lips away from each other. We still held onto each other and kept our noses side by side. I couldn't speak because I was so mesmerized by what had just happened. 'You're so amazing, you know that?' He whispered gently. I smiled briefly at him before giving him another small peck on the lips. Straight after I'd done that, he kissed me back. We still held on to each other but we eventually let go. Dan stroked my face again and I moved my face close to his hand. He pushed my hair behind my ear again and we gazed at each other lovingly.

Dan moved away from me, smiling like he did earlier. 'Phil?' He stuttered. 'Yeah?' 'Will you be my boyfriend?' I felt like the happiest guy on earth and of course, without hesitation, I replied 'Of course. I love you Dan.' 'I love you Phil.'


End file.
